Wakai Webb
Wakai Webb "Im Gonna Chase you Down Til You can't run no more." -Wakai Webb, Activating Dr. Dre Wakai is an Older, More Sophisticated Member of the Yakuza, and serves as a Major Antagonist within the fanmade Jojo Part, Bloodiest Vendetta. '''He is Coltrane's Left Hand Man, And Is the Yakuza's Technology and business Dealer. He is more intelligent then his brother, and his movements are more calculated and civil, rather than his brother's instinctual, Primal behavior. He is quite emotionally Void, Not the best one to call when help is needed, as he'll usually turn you down, or he will be busy. He is lean and small, but is tough and hardy on the inside. Words aren't able to effect him, but tiring him out will lead to his downfall, as he is incredibly determined, and won't take time to do multiple goals at once. He understands complex concepts, designs, and mapping systems, one time almost sending all of Kyoto into a blackout. Lower Gang members approach him for all things knowledge and intelligent based, as he has all the information on the latest deals, trades, and shop sites in all of Japan. His brother was separated from him at birth, and hadn't found his brother until he was 17. He is not cocky in battle, and tends to show appreciation for his opponents and their skills. '''Abilities Wakai has a Number of abilities, but are mostly made for long distance chases, or long distance battles. Immense Strength Immense Intelligence Immense Speed Stand Abilities See Dr Dre Dre Day: '''Once the user picks a target for the stand to chase, the stand will begin chasing the enemy, and it's range is about all of Japan. The Stand has immense strength, and speed, and will follow any order that Wakai Gives. Once the Stand catches the person it is chasing, it will start to drain any bodily fluids from the enemy, and will then, if all bodily fluids are drained, the pile of goop that is left of the enemy will then start to dry up and break like a rock once the night comes. The only way to save a person that was affected by this stand is to find where they are located, (Which will be difficult because they will blend in with the environment), and they’ll have to repeat the name of their stand once, in order to revive them. Unfortunately, as a countermeasure, the stand will then chase the stand user that revived the previous victim. When The Night approaches however, The Stand is Rendered Inactive, Unless an Artificial Light, or Sunlight is Shone on it. It can also be recharged with the ripple, and can go for up to an hour when charged with hamon energy. '''Next Episode: '''When the stand is able to attain a victim with a stand, it gets to transport itself to the nearest stand user, and chase it for the next 24 hours, and if the stand succeeds in killing the stand user it can keep their ability for the next 24 hours, the user gets to take the stand and use it for as long as the user can keep the memory of the stand, and stand’s name. If the user forgets the stand, and stand’s name, then the Original user of the stand will be able to take the stand back, by going to where they were first attacked. '''Personality Wakai is Very Soft spoken sometimes, but when placed into a combat situation, he can overcome most challenges. With his high knowledge of most other abilities, such as hamon, he can learn how to counter the effects of some of their powers. He has insane amounts of intelligence, and can use this intelligence for his enemy's detriment in battle. He has no stand cry, but will sometimes let out a small hum during the fight.